Dancing On
by L'ange de Vie
Summary: Just what do tango lessons lead to? A spin off of sorts to Two to Tango by Oxymoronic Alliteration.  A series of one shots  officially now .
1. Tango On

**A/N: Ok fist things first, inspiration for this fic came from Oxymoronic Alliteration's fic entitle Two to Tango. You should probably read that first, as I reference it a few times. Next up, you should know that I am usually a McAbby and Tiva shipper, but there's just something about this pairing that I just adore. And lastly this is set early season 7 post Power Down, but Endgame never happened. I just can't do that to McGee.**

If there was one thing Ziva David did not like in life it was confusion. The unknown bothered her, especially when it came to information being with held from her. Lack of knowledge caused mistakes and lives to be lost, especially in her line of work. So upon finding herself in a situation where all the questions asked could only be answered by her, Ziva was at a loss.

Pacing her apartment Ziva ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she tried to sort through all of her thoughts. How had this even happened? Sure they worked together, and yes they were friends too. She trusted him with her life; she had to in her profession. But how had he managed to get past all her defenses and make himself such an integral part of her life?

It was partially her fault, she supposed. The tango lessons she had asked him to attend with her nearly a year ago. She had meant it when she said that he was the only man she would not mind spending an hour with outside of work. It had seemed like such an innocent request; she had just wanted someone there with her that she knew. And how he had surprised her at the lessons; McGee could dance! That had been the first time she had truly noticed him as a man, not just a friend or co-worker. Slowly lessons began to be followed by a late dinner or drinks. Just two people getting to know more about each other. It helped that they lived close to each other as well. And then she had cancelled the lessons, and the dinners, and everything else by returning to Israel .

Following that had been Somalia . She had been ready to die, but no, McGee, Tony and Gibbs had come to rescue her. While she later found it had been Tony's idea to come and get her, it had truly been McGee that had saved her. He had re-enlisted them for tango lessons. A welcome home present or outlet, he had claimed while they had been stuck in an elevator all night at the Navy Yard. Granted that had been after she had let it slip that between Tony and McGee, she found McGee to be the better looking one. Still, none of this answered her questions in regards to her seemingly sudden shift in feeling towards her partner.

How did she feel? She didn't even know anymore. He had been such a steady presence in her life for the past four years. He had somehow managed to ingrain himself into her life at his own unobtrusive speed. She trusted him, enjoyed his company and even cared for him. None of that accounted for her suddenly overwhelming emotions. How had it happened so fast?

It had been a slow sort of seduction, Ziva realized, not fast at all. A process spanning four years really. At first she had thought it was Tony she had feelings for, but no, he was always interested in someone else. It hurt to admit that, but it was the truth, a truth made crystal clear after Jeanne and Tony's constant dismissal of her probing in regards to how he felt about her. Grinning slowly, Ziva thought back on the times they had shared both at work and outside. One memory in particular stood out. It h ad been their first lesson back at _Rosetta Stone_, and McGee had been teasing Ziva about being rusty.

"Come on, Ziva! Don't tell me you've forgotten everything," McGee teased.

"I have not. The inability to practice has, however, slowed me down. Somewhat," Ziva responded with a roll of her eyes.

"So you won't see this coming?" McGee asked as he dipped her, much like the first time. Placing his left hand on Ziva's back and grabbing her left hand with his right, he dipped her back. Ziva gave a small yelp of surprise, much like the first time he had done so. With a satisfied smirk, McGee brought her body back up, flush against his.

"Timothy McGee! I told you to never do that again." Ziva glared at him.

"And you promised to never let it slip that I could dance," McGee countered. "Don't tell me you forgot that too. What happened to that endless Mos—uhm memory?"

Ziva looked down at her feet, falling silent.

"Aww. Crap. Ziva, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, that was inconsiderate."

"No. It is ok, McGee. It is part of my past."

"Still, that was tactless," McGee protested. "Let me make it up to you. Dinner after class?"

"Sure, McGee. That would be lovely." Ziva smiled slightly, looking back up at him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, McGee nodded in agreement "Great. And you do know that it is okay to call me Tim."

Dinner afterwards _had_ been lovely. McGee had been the perfect gentleman. He always was. It was a part of his charm, much like his large heart, caring nature, and slight ineptness in social settings. Suddenly Ziva stood stock still.

No.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

It was. Ziva David, former Mossad officer and trained killer, was in love with Timothy McGee, NCIS junior agent and all around computer guru. This was insane. Yet she really shouldn't be surprised. He had become her best friend and confidante. It was more a natural progression.

A sudden knock at the door pulled Ziva from her thoughts. Glancing at the clock, she cursed silently. She had forgotten about lessons tonight, odd considering that they had sparked her current train of thoughts.

"Coming." Going to the door she flung it open.

"Hey, Ziva, you ready to go?" McGee asked before noticing her outfit. "Or not."

"I am sorry. I lost trail of time," Ziva said heading for her bedroom

.

"Track, Ziva. It's lost track of time."

"Right. I will only be a moment," Ziva called, rushing into her room to change.

"Sure thing. We still have some time anyway," McGee responded, leaning against the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room.

A few moments later Ziva stepped out of her room, dressed in a red halter dress with a ruffled skirt, ruffles accented with black silk piping, falling diagonally over her knees. Strappy red heels and a black head band embroidered with red roses completed the outfit. Looking up from his cell phone, McGee's mouth went dry.

"Are you ready?" Ziva asked, grabbing her purse and phone from the counter, while doing her best to hide her smile at McGee's expression. The dress truly had been a good idea on her part, and it was rather comfortable, considering.

"Uh…Yeah." McGee cleared his throat a few times, eyes still glued on Ziva. The dress clung to her curves in all the right places and showcased her legs perfectly. Tugging at his shirt collar, McGee opened the door for Ziva, allowing her to pass him on her way out the door.

Class passed in a similar fashion as all the others. Rosalita, ever the task mistress, tweaked movements and positions, and McGee still declining any and all invitations to join advanced classes. Afterwards, Ziva quietly suggested dinner, claiming that she wanted to try the new French restaurant between her and McGee's places. Never one to refuse a lady, McGee agreed easily.

Dinner passed easily, both parties enjoying the meal, with only the occasional comment passed between the two. During dessert McGee tried to think of something to say, but didn't want to make a fool of himself. He knew Ziva well enough to know something was wrong, but if addressed the wrong way, the young agent could very well find himself on the receiving end of the Israeli's temper. Arguing with the voices, in his head McGee decided straightforward was probably the best way to go. Walking out of the restaurant, and noticing Ziva shiver, McGee slid his jacket off and placed it around Ziva's shoulders with a smile.

"Thank you, McGee." Ziva smiled up at him, noticing how close he was.

"You know after nearly five years of working together, it's ok to call me Tim."

"Tim." Ziva nodded, drawing out his name, almost like she was tasting it. "Tim. Could we talk?" Ziva asked suddenly serious.

"Of course, Ziva. Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" McGee asked, thrown by the look on her face.

"I am physically fine, McGee, no, Tim. I…is the some place we could talk privately. It is important."

It was the look on Ziva's face that worried McGee more than anything. It was the closest thing she had to a vulnerable expression, with her eyebrows creased slightly, eyes downcast, and mouth turned down just slightly. Nodding he ushered her to his car, opening the door for her. His gut was yelling at him that something was off, McGee knew that much. What he didn't know was what exactly was off.

"Here we are," McGee said a short while later, pulling up in front of Ziva's house. "I thought you'd want to talk somewhere, you're comfortable." He shrugged at Ziva's questioning look.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled.

After sliding out of the car and opening Ziva's door, McGee smiled, albeit nervously. Ziva climbed out lettting McGee close the door, but didn't move from beside the car. Her only movement was to wrap McGee's jacket tighter around her petite frame.

"Ziva? Did you want to go inside?" McGee asked, softly.

"Not just yet." Ziva shook her head, leaning back against the Porsche. McGee leaned back too, standing next to her.

"Tim…do you believe in soul mates?" Ziva asked after a few moments.

"Soul mates?" McGee looked down at her.

"Yes, soul mates." Ziva nodded, not meeting his gaze, staring instead at the front door of her small house.

McGee paused "I…hope there is such a thing. I'm not really sure if there is. At one point I had thought Abby might be mine, but that didn't quite work out for me." McGee grinned slightly, shaking his head. "I was a lot younger then, and it's not like my track record with women is exactly stellar. But um, yeah, I guess I kinda do believe in soul mates. Someone who can compliment another person, in nearly every way."

"So two people who are exactly the same?" Ziva questioned, heart sinking.

"What? No, not at all. They'd have to be very different. Compliment, each other. Pick up where the other lacks. Though I'm sure some similarities would have to be there. Why do you ask?" McGee asked, turning so he was facing her.

"I…uh." Ziva looked up at Tim nervously. "I…"

"You what, Ziva?" Tim asked softly, his bright green eyes meeting her dark brown ones curiously.

Pausing for only a second, Ziva leaned in closer to McGee, kissing him suddenly. Tim stiffened, his mind going a million miles a minute. His only real coherent thought being, _Ziva's kissing me! _It was a few seconds more before McGee actually responded. Wrapping his arms around Ziva's waist, he pulled her closer. Ziva smiled against Tim's lips, her hands sliding up into his hair.

Pulling away after a few more moments, Ziva smile up at Tim. "I think you may be my soul mate, Tim. That is why I asked." Ziva paused once more, uncertain how to continue, especially given McGee's silence.

Tim smiled slowly at Ziva. "Well I don't know if I am or not, but I'd really like to see if I am. I know I haven't said much of anything to you, since…Somalia, but I've thought of you every day, every night. You seem to have taken over my brain. It's overly romantic, I know, but it's the truth. And if there's anyone in the world that I would choose to be soul mates with, it's you."

"You are not worried that we are too different?" Ziva asked hesitantly.

"Not really. It's the beauty of you and I. Sure, we're different, but there are some similarities. I promise." Tim grinned, pulling Ziva closer, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well, if I had known tango lessons would get me here , perhaps I would have suggested them sooner." Ziva smirked, causing Tim to laugh. It would be an odd journey, for the unlikely pair, but both were sure it was more than worth it. After all, one of their common factors was plain stubbornness and willingness to fight for those they loved.

**** Remember reviews are love! Oh and I'm thinking of turning this into a series of one shots. Yes? No? Maybe?****


	2. Birthday

**A/N: Hi hi. So it's officially turning into a series. Yay! I'm happy my guilty pleasure is getting such positive feed back. **** Here's the next chapter, and chapter 3 is in the works. Much love and appreciation to my darling beta, Oxymoronic Alliteration. Ziva's nickname for Tim was inspired by her "Timmy Bear" one shot. If you haven't read ANY of her work you really, really (and I mean REALLY) should. Translations will be at the end of the chapter. That is all.**

**

* * *

**

Timothy McGee was in trouble. Not the "apologize and all is well" kind of trouble either; he was in major "I'm-dead-meat" kind of trouble. Clicking through pages upon pages of possible gifts, he had found nothing. The Special Agent had looked through clothing, jewelry, electronics, and even weapons, searching for the perfect gift for his girlfriend's upcoming birthday. He hadn't forgotten the date, far from it, rather work and deadlines had forced him to postpone his shopping. Now he had all of five days to find the perfect birthday present for Ziva.

Five days.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, McGee stood from his computer, heading for his kitchen, lost in thought. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't have been so hard. Tim would have brought flowers to Ziva the morning before work, snuck a few kisses at lunch, and taken her to dinner at the little French restaurant where they had first acknowledged their feelings for each other. After dinner, Tim would have presented Ziva with some present or other, maybe the earrings she had been staring at the other day at the mall.

Finally, McGee would've handed Ziva the keys to his Porsche, and let her drive them home. It was her birthday after all, and Ziva had been hounding him to let her drive his precious car.

That, however, wasn't going to cut it now. Yesterday Ziva had happily announced that her Aunt Nettie was finally traveling to the U.S. to visit, just in time for Ziva's birthday. Add to the fact that Ziva's birthday and the couple's six month anniversary landed on the same day, and the pressure was on. Thumping his head a few time against the door of his fridge, McGee groaned. He knew Ziva better than anyone else, or at least he was supposed to. She was his soul mate, not that he had mustered the courage to tell her so yet, but he was sure of it. Hell, he was her 'Motek' for pity's sake.

Slumping back into his computer chair, McGee's eyes landed on the picture next to his monitor. Smiling he picked it up. The photo was actually of the entire MCRT group, along with Ducky, Abby, and Palmer, but he had ended up next to Ziva. That had been a good day; Ziva had been wearing her favorite white vest top, with her gold Star of David necklace shining in the fluorescents of the bullpen.

McGee stopped short; that was it! Ziva's gold Star of David necklace had been stolen by Saleem in Somalia, that he knew, but she had yet to replace it. She had claimed that none of them were "the right one." So how was he supposed to find the perfect necklace? Turning back to the photo, Tim smiled briefly at it one last time before placing it back on the desk. Maybe he really should just ask Ziva what she wanted for her birthday. It certainly would be easier.

No.

He couldn't. He wanted to make a good impression on Ziva's aunt. And he wanted to surprise Ziva. It was a rarity to claim that pleasure. With a sigh, McGee reached for his phone. He needed help. Dialing the number he'd memorized long ago, Tim waited for his call to be answered.

"Hey, Timmy. What's up?" Abby answered, cheerfully.

"Abbs, I need a favor," Tim said, sounding very serious.

"What? Why? What's wrong, McGee?" Abby rambled.

"I need some advice. I don't know what to get Ziva fro her birthday. I was thinking of replacing her Star of David necklace for her. Thing is though, that she hasn't been able to find one she likes, and I don't know how I'm supposed to. I don't want it to be exactly the same, that much I'm certain of. I want to surprise her with it. It would help if she actually liked it too…"

"Whoa! Timmy slow down there," Abby laughed.

"Right. Sorry." Tim took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Wow, Timmy, you've got it bad," Abby laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… I love her Abbs," Tim sighed, running an agitated hand through his hair.

"Ohh, careful, 'L' word."

"Yeah, 'L' word. So think you can help me out?"

"Sure thing. First things first: if you're so worried about the pendant, why not just have one custom made?"

"On such short notice?"

"Well it could up the price, you'd have to ask."

"Price doesn't matter." McGee responded instantly.

Abby raised a questioning brow, though Tim couldn't see it. "Right well, you'll have to make sure the metal is durable, especially if Ziva wears it like she did her gold one."

"Titanium?" McGee asked after a moment's pause.

"Durable might be an understatement there. Used hardcore for protecting stuff." Abby chuckled. "Also very popular right now for jewelry, wedding bands especially. Oh! Maybe you should propose. McGee! That would be so romantic. On her birthday and everything, her aunt will be there too right? She'd probably get a kick out of that."

"Abby… Abby… Abby!" Tim shouted to get the Goth's attention. "I'm not going to propose to Ziva. We're not ready for that, yet."

"Aww. Ok, then."

"Listen, thanks for helping me out, Abbs. I'm gonna head downtown and see if I can find a place to get this done. You want to come? I could use a female perspective. If you're not busy, I mean."

"I'll come. Don't want you turning this into too much of a monstrosity."

"Gee thanks, Abbs." McGee rolled his eyes. "I'll see you in 20."

"Right on. See ya soon."

Hanging up, McGee stood, gathering everything he'd need for the impromptu shopping trip, glad that it was a Saturday.

The shopping trip had thankfully, proven fruitful, and McGee had found a jeweler willing to create the piece he needed. Tim's relief had been near tangible the rest of the week. Ziva's inability to guess exactly what her gift was, despite numerous pleas and threats, was simply icing on the cake.

The morning of Ziva's birthday, Tim woke as soon as Ziva had left for her morning run, intent on having breakfast ready by the time she returned. A bouquet of Ziva's favorite orange calla lilies already sat on the table from the night before. After breakfast, Tim held out his keys with a suffering sigh to Ziva, as the pair exited Ziva's apartment.

"It is your birthday after all."

Snatching up the keys, Ziva smiled slowly. "Is this my birthday present?"

"No, I'm afraid not. More like a piece of it," Tim responded with a secretive smile.

"Just how many pieces are there Timothy?" Ziva asked, suspicious.

"Not sure, really. So are we going or not? I'd hate for us to be late," Tim teased walking towards the car.

"Late? Never." Ziva grinned evilly as she slid into the driver's seat.

Thankfully, there were no cases that day, leaving only paperwork to be caught up on, the monotony only broken up by lunch and the on-going delivery of birthday gifts. When it came time to leave, Tim offered Ziva the keys to his Porsche once more.

"Want to drop me off before you go pick up your aunt? I can meet you back at your place after."

"No, that will not be necessary. Aunt Nettie will be meeting us at the restaurant. Ducky has offered to escort her for the evening."

"Ducky, huh? Interesting. I hope you're Aunt Nettie likes stories," Tim teased, before grunting as Ziva's elbow connected with his ribs.

"Right, sorry," he wheezed. "Did you want me to drop you off then? That way you won't have to worry about driving in heels? I know you hate that."

Smiling, Ziva nodded as she wrapped Tim's arm around her shoulder. "That would be wonderful, Motek. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Tim smiled, pressing a kiss to Ziva's forehead.

After dropping Ziva off, Tim rushed to pick up Ziva's present before heading home to get ready for dinner. An hour later, Tim pulled up in front of Ziva's apartment once more, butterflies wrecking havoc on his stomach. Trying desperately to quell the swarm, Tim knocked on Ziva's door. God, this had to be worse than when he had gone to ask Gibbs for permission to date Ziva.

"One second," Ziva called suddenly.

Coming back to reality, McGee fiddled with his tie once more as he waited for Ziva to open the door. When she did, all anxious thoughts flew from his mind, as he focused in on her. She was breathtaking. The satin dress was a deep burgundy color with spaghetti straps and the hem brushed against her knees, handkerchief style. Crystal details along the front looked like thousands of little stars.

Offering Ziva a single white rose, Tim smiled. "You look beautiful," he said sincerely.

"Why thank you Timothy." Ziva smiled, pressing a light kiss to McGee's cheek.

"Are you ready to go?" Tim asked, offering his arm to Ziva.

"Yes. I cannot wait to see my Aunt Nettie. It has been far too long." Ziva's eyes lit up in anticipation.

"I'm sure she's just as excited. I know I can't wait to meet her."

Tim smiled as he pulled up to the restaurant; the entire team was already waiting outside. Parking, he jogged to Ziva's side, opening the door for her and offering a hand out of the low slung car. With a kiss to the back of her hand, Tim entwined their fingers before leading her to their waiting friends. Letting go of her hand, Tim gave Ziva a gentle push in the direction of her aunt, the only woman he didn't know in their group.

Ziva smile up at Tim before rushing off to her hug her Aunt Nettie. Tim smiled. Nettie was a beautiful woman for her age, and what Tim thought Ziva would look like 25 years down the road. After giving Ziva a chance to greet her aunt, Tim made his way over to them.

"Hello. I'm Timothy McGee, Ziva's boyfriend." Offering his hand, McGee smiled a bit nervously.

"So this is the man that has stolen my niece's heart," Nettie said shaking Tim's hand, looking him over with sharp eyes.

"Doda!" Ziva protested.

"Yes, Zivaleh?" Nettie asked, a smile tucked into the corner of her mouth.

"Please, I am no longer a child. Must you embarrass me so?"

Nettie only smiled and patted Ziva's cheek, before turning back to McGee. "It is nice to finally meet you Timothy. Ziva has told me much about you."

"The pleasure is mine." Tim smiled, taking Ziva's hand once more.

"Come on, Probie, stop trying to suck up, it's time to eat." Tony smirked.

*whack*

"Thanks, Boss." Tony rubbed the back of his head, as Gibbs shook his head.

Chuckling, Tim and Ziva led everyone into the restaurant. Dinner passed in a similar manner to those previously shared by the team. Jokes and smiles all around, the only difference being the additional person, seated on Ziva's right. The meal was delicious as always, and soon desert was being served. It was time for Tim to finally hand over his present. After everyone had given their gift, Tim pulled the jewelry box from his jacket pocket.

"My present. I hope you'll like it." He smiled nervously as Ziva pulled the bow off the top of the box.

Opening the lid slowly, Ziva's eyes lit up as they came to rest on the necklace inside. Shining in the soft lighting of restaurant was the titanium Star of David pendant with a small diamond on each corner, nestled next to a small circular pendant on a delicate looking chain. Pulling the chain from the box, Ziva lifted it to show everyone.

"Tim, it is beautiful."

"I know you wanted to replace your old one, but I hope this will do."

Leaning over, Ziva kissed him soundly. "It is perfect."

"Oh! Read the engraving on the circle." Abby urged.

Lifting the circular pendant, Ziva pulled it closer to her face, not noticing McGee's blush.

'_Happy Birthday. Ahuvi. –Motek_'

"Ahuvi?" Ziva questioned.

"Ahuvi." Tim nodded. "I know I haven't said it before, but I love you, Ziva."

Smiling, Ziva kissed McGee once more. "I love you too, Motek."

Blushing, McGee cleared his throat. "Let me help you put it on." Taking the necklace, McGee stood, clasping it around Ziva's neck.

"Toda." Ziva smiled up at him. Tim returned the smile, taking his seat once more.

After dinner, everyone stood outside once more, saying good bye this time. Gibbs walked over to McGee as he waited for Ziva to say good bye to Abby and Tony.

"You did good, Tim," came the soft praise.

"Thanks, Boss. Abby helped, though," Tim responded.

"Perhaps, but the idea was yours, correct?" Nettie asked coming up behind Tim.

"Yes, ma'am." Tim nodded. "Ziva missed her necklace; a blind man could see that."

Nettie nodded her approval. "My Zivaleh is blessed to have you."

"No, I am. She's very special to me." Tim smiled softly as he watched Ziva walk towards them.

"Might be an understatement there, McGee." Gibbs grinned.

"I agree with your Agent Gibbs. However, I look forward to getting to know you better during my visit."

"Me as well." Tim nodded as Nettie slapped his cheek lightly, much like Ziva did.

After a final good bye, Tim led Ziva back to the car. "Enjoy your birthday?"

"Very much so, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it. Are you ready for the next round of celebrations?"

"Next round?" Ziva asked in confusion.

"Well it is our anniversary." Tim smirked.

"This is true." Ziva smiled slowly. "Take me home, Motek," Ziva said, leaning over the center console to place a kiss on McGee's neck.

"As the birthday girl commands," Tim said peeling out of the parking lot, Ziva's laughter trailing behind them.

* * *

**Translations:**

Motek- Sweetie.

Doda- Aunt

Ahuvi- My Love

Toda- Thank You


	3. Christmas Memories

A/N: Hello hello. Welcome to chapter 3. Hope you all like it. Much love and thanks again to my beta Oxymoronic Alliteration. She's awesome sauce.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not, nor had he ever been, a big believer in fate, destiny, or anything of that nature. He much preferred the idea of making your own destiny and going after what you wanted from life. However, seeing Tim and Ziva cuddled up together on the couch next to the Christmas tree, Gibbs couldn't help but wonder. The two were so different, and yet they managed to compliment each other in an unfathomable way.

Tim, who used to second-guessing every decision he made, unless it involved a computer, was surer of himself. Long gone was the very new, very green Special Agent. McGee seemed to stand taller now, a pillar of quiet strength and support for his family. He had grown both as a man and as an agent under Gibbs' command, more so since he and Ziva had become a couple. There was no other way to say it. Hell, the kid stood up to him these days.

Watching the couple from his spot against the doorjamb, Gibbs couldn't help but remember the night McGee had come to him, ready to either fight or beg for permission to continue dating Ziva. Never one to break the Gibbs Rules, McGee had been a nervous wreck. It had taken the younger man a good five minutes to say a single word.

_***flashback***_

The day had been unusually tortuous, with the team scrambling to locate a missing Marine Sergeant. For all purposes, it seemed as if the Marine had vanished into thin air, leaving behind a wife and young son. With every lead appearing to be a dead end, the team quickly grew frustrated. Only after Abby and McGee had managed to get past all the security on the Sergeant's work computer did they have anything solid to run with. Still, it had taken time to finally track down the group who had kidnapped Colman. Finally, a lead had panned out and the team managed to rescue the Marine Sergeant and return him home, if only a little worse for wear.

Gibbs had been so focused on finding out just what kind of "sensitive" material the Sergeant had been working on that would make him target, he failed to notice the differences in how McGee and Ziva were interacting with one another. It had taken Abby's asking if something had happened between his two agents before he started watching them. Surprisingly, it was McGee who first noticed the change in attention. The increase in attention and look on Gibbs' face said it all. McGee knew Boss was on the hunt. The sudden appearances Gibbs pulled over the next few days whenever he and Ziva started to talk to each other didn't help matters. Ziva had apparently been harder to convince; it was a full five days before McGee showed up in his Boss' basement, bottle of bourbon in hand.

"You gonna tell me what's going on now McGee?" Gibbs asked, not looking up from his work.

"You already know," McGee responded after a short pause.

"Yep." Gibbs looked up at his agent. "Yet here you are."

Tim stood from his spot on the stairs with a nod. "Thirsty?" he asked, showing Gibbs the bottle.

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow; it was a bottle of his favorite expensive kind of bourbon. It seemed McGee meant business. Sliding two mugs towards the younger man, Gibbs nodded.

Cracking open the bottle, Tim poured two servings of the amber-colored liquid. Offering each other a half toast, both men downed their share, McGee only making a slight face at the burning sensation following the liquor.

"Ziva loves you like a father," McGee said suddenly after a few more moments of silence. "She'd never admit it, but she does. She respects you more than anyone else in this world too. It part of the reason why she works so hard. She wants to impress you, wants you to be proud of her."

"You got a point, McGee?" Gibbs asked pouring himself another round, hiding the smile Tim's words brought.

"I'm getting there, Boss. Like I said, Ziva loves you like a father. And I respect you as much as I do my own parents. I know how important your rules are too. That said, I'd like permission to continue dating your daughter, sir, even if it does violate rule 12." By now McGee was standing in front of Gibbs, eyes level with those of his Boss.

"You're serious about this, McGee?" Gibbs asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, Boss, I am. I've never felt this way about anyone else."

"Even Abby?"

"Even Abby. I admit I was infatuated with her, but we're too much alike about some stuff and too different about other stuff for us to work out in a romantic way. I love her, yeah, but like a sister or best friend."

Gibbs nodded "Alright, McGee. Just make sure you keep it out of the office. Otherwise, I won't be so nice about this."

"Yes sir." McGee smiled

*whack*

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes, Boss," McGee said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, Ziver know you're here?" Gibbs asked turning back to his boat.

"Yeah," McGee chuckled. "She wanted to come too, guns blazing and all that. I convinced her to let me try my way first though. Thought you would appreciate it more if I asked man to man."

"So the bourbon _was _just to sweeten me up?"

McGee blushed. "Well, kind of. My parents drilled it into my head as a kid to always take something with you when you visit someone else's house. Figured it couldn't hurt." McGee shrugged.

"You did good, Tim."

"Thanks, Boss."

_***end flashback***_

Pulling himself from his memories, Gibbs took a seat in the armchair, across from the couple. Chuckling as he surveyed the damage done to the room by Christmas/ Hanukkah presents Tim and Ziva's son had received.

"Monster's down."

"Thanks, Boss." McGee said with a grin. "He only goes down after your say so when you're here."

"Good man." Gibbs nodded in approval.

"I believe it is your turn for a present, Abba." Ziva stood, heading for the Christmas tree and picking a present up from beneath the branches.

"It is from Zachariah and me." Ziva smiled, passing Gibbs a bag.

"Zach was so proud that he wrapped it himself," McGee added with a smile.

Opening the bag, Gibbs pulled out a multi-photo frame filled with pictures of him and Zach. Studying the photos, Gibbs smiled, recalling memories.

"This is great, you two. I think this one is my favorite." Gibbs tapped the picture in the top left corner. It was the very first picture Zach had ever taken with his Saba, taken only a few hours after the boy's birth.

"Makes me remember the day you found out you were pregnant, Ziver." Gibbs grinned.

_***flashback***_

Tim and Tony had gone to pick up a suspect when Ziva bolted from her desk to the bathroom. Gibbs, who had been coming back from Autopsy, had nearly been knocked over.

"Ziva?" he asked in confusion as he turned to follow her toward the bathroom.

Standing outside the washroom, coffee cup in hand, Gibbs waited for Ziva to emerge. Though he'd later deny looking worried, he did wonder what was wrong with his single female agent. After a few moments Ziva reappeared, pulling her hair from its ponytail as she walked out. Looking up, her eyes met Gibbs' instantly.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked, sipping his coffee.

"Yes. No. I am not sure." Ziva frowned. "I feel much better now. Perhaps my lunch did not settle well with my stomach."

"You sure that's it?" Gibbs asked.

"It must be. I was fine this morning, Tim even commented on how well I was looking despite out late hours recently." Ziva smiled a little remembering the kisses that had accompanied McGee's compliments.

Gibbs quirked a questioning brow.

"Right. Sorry. Not at work." Ziva grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe you should go see Ducky, just to be sure. Don't want you getting everyone else sick if it's something else," Gibbs said, his gut telling him something was up.

"No, Gibbs, I am fine."

"Let me rephrase: go see Ducky. McGee and DiNozzo are going to be awhile anyways."

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva sighed.

Half an hour later, Ziva was back at her desk, staring into space. If possible her face was paler now than she had been after getting sick.

"Ziver? What'd Ducky say?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva didn't answer. She was too lost in her own world.

Gibbs frowned, this couldn't be good. "Something the matter, Agent David?" Gibbs asked, using his best "don't piss me off" voice.

Jumping, Ziva turned her head to look at Gibbs, nodding, her expression still one of shock. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Shaking her head she tried again.

"Ducky has informed me that I am pregnant." Ziva finally said slowly. She was still trying to wrap her head around the news. It was unexpected news to say the very least.

"Well, that's great, Ziver. Congratulations." Gibbs smiled. A baby, something he hadn't seen coming, but couldn't help but be excited over.

"Is it?" Ziva asked. "I can no longer be in the field. I must tell Tim. It is not something we have ever discussed. I do not even know if he wants children!" Ziva's voice rose, panic setting in.

"Whoa. Easy there." Gibbs pulled one of his surrogate daughters into a soft hug. "Relax. You know McGee's gonna be ecstatic. He loves you, we can all see that, and he'll love the baby just as much."

"I am scared, Abba," Ziva admitted quietly.

"I know, Ziva, I know. Don't worry though; you and McGee'll make great parents."

Ziva was silent for a couple minutes. "I have wanted children with Tim for some time. Since that week Jaime spent with him," she confessed.

"Talk to McGee. Everything will turn out just fine, you'll see." Gibbs pressed a kiss to Ziva's forehead.

"Thank you, Abba." Ziva said, pulling from Gibbs' embrace, finally smiling.

"Welcome, Ziver. Now come on, back to work."

_***end flashback***_

Looking up to the clock, Gibbs sighed "I should get going."

"Abba, no," Ziva protested instantly "It is late; stay the night. You are more than welcome to stay in the guest room."

Gibbs smiled at Ziva's concern, realizing just how much she, too, had changed over the years. A decade ago, Ziva David would never have expressed such worry. Ziva McGee, however, was a different woman all together. This Ziva was a wife and mother, and, thus, allowed to fret and worry.

"Come on, Boss; stay. It'll be a great Christmas surprise for Zach. You've got a change of clothes here and everything. And I'm making pancakes in the morning," Tim said, standing with a grin, knowing Gibbs would do anything to make his grandson happy.

"Alright, Tim, I'll stay." Gibbs stood as well, following Tim to the guest room after pressing a good night kiss to Ziva's cheek. Helping the younger man turn down the bed, Gibbs and Tim worked with quiet efficiency.

"Thanks for staying, Boss. Zach'll be so excited in the morning. Plus is saves me and Ziva the worry." Tim grinned.

"No problem, McGee," Gibbs said easily, returning the smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. 'Night Boss." Tim offered a final grin before leaving Gibbs to settle for the night.

After settling into the bed, Gibbs thought back on the day and smiled. It had been a really great day he'd spent with his family. The heaps of food and presents had helped, too, and in the morning the happiness and Christmas fun would continue. What Gibbs was really looking forwards to, though, was Zach's reaction to his Saba being there for breakfast on Christmas morning. It always was great fun to surprise the little boy.

Translations:

Abba: Dad

Saba: Grandpa

A/N 2: Jaime is my own creation. We'll meet him formally next chapter. R&R!


	4. Jaime

**Miss me? It's been a while, but here's chapter four. All stand disclaimers apply, but Jaime is my own! Chapter five is in the works, and I adore my beta Oxymoronic Alliteration. That is all.**

**

* * *

**

Wednesday.

Wednesdays meant Tango Lessons.

Tango Lessons with Ziva.

Timothy Tim smiled; Wednesday was easily his favorite day of the week. If the team didn't catch a case they were out of the office by 1900, leaving just enough time to get to _Rosetta Stone_. After the lesson came dinner with Ziva. Uninterrupted time with Ziva was always a good thing in Tim's book. This week, however, would be very different.

Lessons had passed in a flurry of twists, turns and flared skirts, and, per usual, was followed by dinner. This week found Tim and Ziva opting for Indian, Ziva having claiming she was craving curry. Halfway through dinner, Tim's phone rang. Frowning, he pulled it from his jacket pocket. Checking the caller id, Tim's frown deepened.

"Sorry, I have to take this," Tim said, looking up at Ziva.

Ziva nodded, concerned by the serious look on her boyfriend's face. She hopped it wasn't a call out.

"Danielle? What's wrong?" Tim answered his phone, forgoing a more standard greeting. Bowing his head, to try and hear better, Tim frowned as the person on the other line spoke to him.

"Oh, Dani, I'm so sorry. Wait, what?" Tim paused, listening to the other person on the phone. "Are you sure?"

The hesitancy in Tim's voice caught Ziva's attention. Looking over at Tim in worry, Ziva waited impatiently to be let in on what was going on.

"Yeah, ok. No, I'm sure. I promise Dani, it's not any trouble. When do I need to get him? Tonight? You ok to drive? Alright. Yeah, see you soon." Hanging up with a sigh, Tim ran a hand through his hair.

"Is everything ok, Tim?" Ziva asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh yeah; well kind of. Let's get out of here; I'll explain on the way." Tim stood, leaving enough money on the table to cover the meal they had mostly finished.

Ziva stood as well, confusion clearly written on her face. "Of course, Motek." Taking Tim's hand in hers in an attempt to reassure him in some way, Ziva followed Tim out to the parking lot.

Neither spoke as they made their way to Ziva's car. Ziva noticed that Tim's grip on her hand was tighter than normal, but said nothing. It was only after the pair reaches Tim's apartment that Ziva called attention to her boyfriend's silence.

"What is the matter, Motek?" Ziva asked.

"Do you remember when we lost Agent Cassidy and her team?" Tim asked after a short pause.

"Yes, of course. It was supposed to be us working that weekend." Ziva nodded, silently recalling the case.

"One of Cassidy's agents, Jim Nelson, was a good friend of mine and newly married. Two months." Tim shook his head sadly. "I wouldn't have survived FLETC without him. His wife called me about a week after the funeral, and told me she had just found out she was pregnant. Danielle was terrified, to say the least especially after everything that had just happened. Guess she and Jim had talked about kids, but wanted to wait a while. I felt responsible, I guess, and offered to help anyway I could. Dani ended up naming me Jaime's godfather." Tim smiled a little, pride in his voice.

"What does that have to do with Agent Nelson's wife calling you?" Ziva asked, unable to follow Tim's train of thought.

"Jim's mom took Jim's death really hard. She passed this morning. Dani asked me to take Jaime for the rest of the week, so she can go help plan the funeral."

"Oh, I see," Ziva said, unsure how to process the news. Tim taking care of a child? Could he?

"You don't mind do you Ziva?" Tim asked suddenly "I know we have plans for the weekend, but would you mind Jaime coming with us? I didn't think to ask. I'm so sorry. He won't be any trouble, I promise. If not I can probably get Abby or Sarah to watch him for a bit..."

"Tim!" Ziva cut in, with a small smile. She was still getting used to Tim's non-geek speak rambles. "Jaime is more than welcome to join us. It will probably be a welcome distraction for him."

Tim sighed in relief, before leaning over to kiss Ziva "Thanks Ziva; you're the best. Can I ask one more favor?"

"Of course, Motek."

"Can we use your car to get Jaime? Mine isn't exactly child friendly, nor does it have the space for his car seat. Assuming you want to come with me, that is."

"Of course I will go with you. I want to meet your Jaime."

"You'll love him. He's a real sweet kid," Tim said as they exited Ziva's car. "You still have some clothes here; did you want to change?"

"Yes, please." Ziva nodded, taking Tim's offered hand, silently thinking how Tim sounded like a proud Papa when he spoke of Jaime. Pressing a quick kiss to Ziva's knuckles in thanks, Tim led Ziva up to his apartment.

Half an hour later they were back on the road. Tim used the trip to tell Ziva more about Jaime. It seemed that for all his three and a half years of age Jaime already had a very strong personality.

"It's funny; the only major difference between Jaime and Jim is that Jaime's all about baseball while Jim was a basketball guy." Tim chuckled and shook his head "Other than that Jaime's a carbon copy."

"Carbon copy?" Ziva asked.

"Looks just like Jim. Has the same mannerisms, likes, dislikes. That kind of stuff," Tim explained.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Sometimes," Tim said slowly. "That way it feels like we haven't lost Jim. Other times all I think is about how unfair it is that Jim's missing out on his son's whole life."

Ziva smiled sympathetically, squeezing Tim's hand in silent support.

Pulling up to the Nelson house, Tim smiled at Ziva. "You ready?"

"Yes." Ziva nodded, killing the engine.

"Alright, just a warning though; Jaime can be pretty rambunctious, and I haven't seen him in a month." Tim grinned, almost apologetically.

"I am sure we will manage, Motek." Ziva responded with a grin of her own.

"Uncle Tim!"

Stepping out of the Ziva's Mini, Tim smiled as a small form came barreling towards him. "Hey, Buddy!" Tim smiled, bending to pick up the young boy. "Wow, you're getting big again."

"I know! Mommy says I'm gonna be big as a tree soon. Can I really, Uncle Tim?"

"Maybe. Would you like to be as big as a tree?" Tim laughed as the boy shook his head. "Hey, Bud, I want you to meet someone, ok?"

Looking over Tim's shoulder, Jaime watched Ziva come closer, taking Tim's hand as she did so.

"Jaime, this is Ziva. Can you say hi for me?"

Burying his head against Tim's shoulder, Jaime peeked out shyly. "Hi, Zee-vah."

"Hello, Jaime. It is nice to meet you. Your Uncle Tim has told me a lot about you."

Jaime looked up at Tim. "Really, Uncle Tim?"

"Sure have." Tim nodded solemnly. "You can always tell her more though."

"I can do that," Jaime said, seriously.

"I'm sure you will, but first let's go check in with your Mom." Shifting the boy to his hip, Tim offered his hand once more to Ziva.

Taking his hand, Ziva couldn't help but notice the picture Tim made with Jaime. Tim had certainly come a long way from having never held a baby. He would make a great father some day. At that, Ziva's mind was suddenly racing a million miles a minute. Tim as a father? Why was she even thinking about that? It was not as if she and Tim had discussed children; they had only been together a few months. Nor was it something Ziva herself had ever though much on; life in Mossad had not allowed for it. Still, she could not deny that the image of Tim with their child was heartwarming.

Following Tim into the house, Ziva took in the signs of child life. Toys were scattered across the floor, and a cartoon was playing on the TV. The juice box and fruit snacks on the coffee table completed the picture.

"Dani?" Tim called setting Jaime down by some of his toys.

"Right here," Dani called, walking in from the kitchen.

"Hey. You doing ok?" Tim asked hugging the other woman.

"Yeah. We knew it was coming, but still it's sad."

Tim nodded "Yeah. I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend though. Danielle this is Ziva. Ziva, Dani."

"Oh, so this is the famous Ziva. It's nice to finally meet you. Tim talks about you all the time." Dani grinned, shaking Ziva's hand.

"And that's my cue. Jaime, let's go pack, buddy." Tim excused himself, blushing.

"All his clothes are already laid out on his bed. Bag's in the closet; jacket, too," Danielle called after him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ziva asked.

"Oh no, I'm just finishing up the dinner dishes, then packing myself up."

"Allow me. You go ahead and pack. I'm sure a few moments to yourself would be welcome as well."

"You're a doll." Dani smiled. "I can see why Tim likes you so much." Kissing Ziva's cheek in thanks, Dani slipped down the hall to her room.

Forty minutes later Jaime was saying his final good bye before heading back to Silver Springs. Chattering about how excited he was to see where his Uncle Tim worked, Jaime was going non-stop.

"Hey, Buddy, I wanted to ask you something," Tim said calling the boy's attention back to him. "Besides seeing where Ziva and I work, did you want to do anything else?"

"Park with Jet'ro!" Jaime said after a moment.

"Ok, we can do that too, but me and Ziva were thinking of going to the beach. We were going to have a picnic and spend the whole day there. Would you like that instead?"

"Yeah, beach!" Jaime cheered eyes wide in excitement.

Ziva laughed softly at Jaime's excitement. "Do you enjoy the beach Jaime?" she asked, looking at him with the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, last time me and Uncle Tim went, he came back all red. Mommy said he looked like a lobster."

Ziva laughed at Jaime's memory as Tim blushed.

"So it's settled. Beach on Saturday. We could leave Friday after work and spend the night." Tim suggested.

"That would be lovely, Motek." Ziva smiled.

* * *

Friday had finally come and with no new case for the team Tim and Ziva were free to leave early for the beach, Jaime in tow. Knowing the drive would take a few hours, Ziva had stockpiled snacks and drinks. Jaime, who had been counting down the minutes, was having trouble sitting still in his seat. Watching Ziva fuss over Jaime from the driver's seat, Tim smiled; this was going to be quite the trip.

Upon finally reaching the hotel where Tim had booked them a room, Jaime was struggling to get out his seat the moment the car stopped.

"Jaime, you must slow down. We do not want you to get hurt do we?" Ziva said, releasing the boy from his seat.

Jaime shook his head. "No Zee-vah."

"Good boy. Now will you walk yourself or shall I carry you?" Ziva asked with a smile, shouldering her bag.

"Up. Peace." Jaime said holding out his arms.

Nodding, Ziva picked the boy up as Tim grabbed his and Jaime's bags.

"So, I was thinking after we get checked in maybe heading down to the beach for a walk. It's too late to swim, but the pier is still open. Sounded nice." Tim shrugged.

"It sounds lovely, Motek." Ziva smiled, taking his hand as they walked to the hotel office.

After settling into the room, Tim and Ziva led Jaime down to the pier. The large wooden structure enthralled the boy, who could make out some of the waves crashing beneath them.

"The ocean's not gonna knock us over is it, Uncle Tim?" Jaime asked as the trio reached the end of said pier.

"Nope." Picking Jaime up, Tim settled him on his hip. "See how high up we are? And how big all those poles supporting the pier are? We're safe, I promise."

"Otay." Jaime said eyeing the structure carefully.

"Jaime, what would you say to some ice cream before we head back to the room?" Ziva asked attempting to distract the youngster.

"Ice cream?" Jaime perked.

"If Uncle Tim will let us." Ziva nodded, shooting Tim a teasing smile. She knew her boyfriend was able to resist ice cream almost as well as any three year old boy.

With a smile, Tim easily agreed to ice cream. After walking along the pier a bit longer with ice cream in hand, Tim insisted on heading back to the room, claiming they would need to be well rested for tomorrow's adventure.

The following day dawned sunny and clear. Waking early, Tim set about prepping for the day's festivities. After packing a picnic lunch in a cooler, Tim packed towels and sun screen into a large bag before placing everything by the large beach umbrella next to the door. Finally, Tim set up breakfast before going to wake Ziva and Jaime. Deciding to wake his girlfriend first, Tim grinned as he slid back into bed behind Ziva. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer, Tim placed soft kisses on Ziva's neck.

"Zee-vah. Wake up." Keeping his voice light Tim tried to rouse Ziva gently. "Ziva, come on wake up. We've only got a few minutes before Jaime wakes up too."

"Tim?" Ziva asked finally, turning in his arms.

"Good morning." Tim smiled kissing Ziva.

"What was that for?" Ziva asked slowly pulling away. "Not that I mind morning kisses."

"Just wanted to get in a proper kiss before Jaime wakes up, demanding the beach." Tim grinned, pulling Ziva back to him, stealing another kiss.

Chuckling, Ziva returned Tim's kisses, enjoying the quiet while it lasted.

"Come on, time to get up," Tim said after ten minutes of cuddling. "You go ahead and get dressed. I'll get the monster; breakfast is ready when we are."

"You seem to have thought of everything. You even managed to sneak out of bed without waking me."

"I got lucky." Tim smiled kissing Ziva once more before letting her go to the bathroom.

After managing to wake Jaime and getting him to eat breakfast and change, the small group was off to the beach. The day was spent building sand castles, swimming in the cool ocean water, and generally lounging on the beach. After lunch, Jaime snuggled up to Ziva and promptly fell asleep. Pressing a soft kiss to Jaime's forehead, Ziva silently went back to her book. Tim, on his way back from a bathroom run, saw the exchange and couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter what Ziva thought; she was a caring person, and would some day make a great mother. Pausing, Tim smiled a bit wider before shaking his head; it was something he'd need to talk to Ziva about. One day.

The end of the weekend found Tim and Ziva back at Tim's place, relaxing after their fun-filled weekend with Jaime. After dropping the boy back off at home and recapping the weekend with Dani, Tim and Ziva decided that after such a busy weekend it would be best to order take-out and sit at home with a movie. That done, the pair was now curled up on Tim's bed, talking.

"You are a natural with Jaime," Ziva said after a lull in the conversation.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Auntie Ziva." Tim grinned, recalling how Jaime had proclaimed to his mother that Auntie Ziva was "totally awesome."

"It was a nice change of pace, yes?"

"Yeah, it was. We can always do it again another weekend too."

"I would like that. Jaime is a sweet boy."

"Who Auntie Ziva likes to spoil with ice cream." Tim grinned, teasing.

Ziva shrugged. "You did not seem to mind either."

"I didn't…but, Ziva, I have to say that you looked amazing with Jaime. It was beautiful, and I hope that maybe one day you and I can talk about kids. I know it's soon, but I'd really like to maybe one day talk about children with you."

Ziva nodded slowly. "I would like that as well, Motek. For now, though, I will enjoy it just being the two of us."

"Agreed." Pulling Ziva further into his embrace, Tim and Ziva enjoyed just the two of them for what was left of the weekend, and part of Monday.

***NOTE it's been almost a year since the second round of tango lessons. Which means Ziva realizes her feelings a year after Somalia. I know my time line's seems a little off, but I broke it down in my head. **** ***


	5. News

**A/N: So It's been a while, again. I'm back though... and I have two chapters for you! I hope you enjoy them :)**

Today was the day. She had to tell him today, she could feel it in her gut. Not that Gibbs had given her much of a choice, having already put her on desk duty. Luckily, Tim had yet to notice, or, rather, had yet to say anything about Ziva's sudden restrictions. Smiling to herself, truth be told she would be worried if Tim had not noticed her absence in the field. Ziva knew that he was waiting for her to say something first, too soon and she would bite his head off. He knew her well, which was to be expected after almost a year together.

Turning to glance at the clock, nausea washed over Ziva. Throwing the covers off, she sprinted for the bathroom, pushing herself from Tim's embrace.

Jolted by the sudden movement, Tim looked around in confusion, still half asleep.

"Ziva?" he called groggily.

Hearing the retching noises coming from the bathroom, Tim went to go investigate. Seeing Ziva kneeling before the toilet not only surprised Tim, but worried him also. With a small frown, Tim knelt behind Ziva, pulling her hair away from her neck. Reaching for a washrag, Tim did his best to dampen the cloth while keeping Ziva's hair away from her face and neck. Placing the washrag on the back of Ziva's neck, Tim sat back against the tub, pulling Ziva with him.

"You ok?" Tim asked hesitantly.

"I am fine, Motek. Dinner must not have agreed with my stomach." Silently cursing herself for being such a coward, Ziva stared straight ahead.

Tim's frown deepened. Ziva had cooked last night. With a sigh, Tim nodded and stood, taking Ziva with him. "Why don't you go back to bed, Ahuvi? I'll come get you after I shower."

Ziva nodded. A little extra rest might help. "Let me just brush my teeth first."

"Of course, darling." Pressing a kiss to Ziva's forehead, Tim took a step back, allowing Ziva better access to the sink.

Grabbing his own toothbrush, Tim looked Ziva over as surreptitiously as possible. She did look better now, but not by much. He was worried. Stepping into the shower, Tim wondered just what could be wrong with Ziva. Very rarely was she sick, so he doubted it was a flu or cold. Only once in their entire time together had Ziva been sick. Something had to be seriously wrong if Ziva was throwing up. Sighing, Tim scrubbed his face, he didn't want to push Ziva, but his gut was telling him something was up.

While Tim was showering Ziva had opted to start breakfast instead of going back to bed. It was no use; she was already awake. Grabbing the coffee canister, Ziva took a cautious sniff of the grounds, having read earlier that even the most familiar smells could upset a pregnant woman's stomach. Breathing a sigh of relief when her stomach did not rebel against her, Ziva set the coffee machine to brewing. Leaning against the counter, Ziva's hands drifted to her stomach.

A baby.

She was having a baby.

No, that was not entirely correct. She and Tim were going to have a baby. She had to tell him. He would be so excited, nerves had just gotten the better of her. Wandering to the bedroom to change, Ziva glanced at the still closed bathroom door. She would tell Tim as soon as he finished his shower. No more putting it off. Nodding to herself, Ziva changed into her favorite black cargo pants and the dark green blouse that Tim liked on her.

A few seconds later the shower turned off. Smoothing the front of her shirt, Ziva squared her shoulders before slipping into the bathroom. Tim always left the door unlocked for her, lest she need something. It was show time.

Tim was in front of the sink, towel wrapped around his waist, getting ready to shave. Ziva smiled; this was how she liked Tim best: fresh from the shower. He was always warm and smelled so good. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Ziva pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Unable to help himself, Tim smiled at Ziva's partial reflection, placing his hands over hers.

"Hello, again," he said, squeezing her hands briefly. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes. No… I must tell you something. I was not truthful earlier. My stomach was not upset because of last night's dinner." Ziva paused, unsure how to continue. Taking a deep breath, her grip tightened slightly. "I am pregnant, Tim"

Tim stilled. "A-a-are you sure?"

"Yes. Ducky confirmed it Tuesday afternoon, after I was ill at work. Gibbs ordered me down after seeing me run for the bathroom."

"Is that why you've been at your desk so much?"

"Yes, Gibbs has already placed me on desk duty."

"That's good," Tim murmured.

"Are you ok with this?" Ziva asked softly. "I know we have not truly discussed children."

Tim smiled widely and pulled Ziva around to stand in front of him. Kissing her, Tim laughed a little.

"Ahuvi, I couldn't be happier. I'm just in shock. I mean a baby!" Pulling Ziva into another kiss, Tim continued to laugh. "This is fantastic! How far along are you? Are you craving anything yet? Does anyone else know? Can I tell Sarah? She'll be thrilled." Tim fired off questions, his green eyes sparkling.

Ziva laughed; Tim's excitement was contagious. "Motek! You must breathe."

Grinning, Tim took an exaggerated deep breath, after which he promptly pulled Ziva in for another kiss. He couldn't get enough of her right now.

Ziva laughed; it seemed there was no stopping her boyfriend.

Suddenly, Tim paused. "Ziva? Should we get married?"

"Are you asking?" Ziva asked.

"Do you want me to be?" Tim countered.

"Do not answer my question with a question." Ziva rolled here eyes.

"If I did, I don't want you to think it's only because of the baby. I've actually been thinking about it for a while now."

Ziva nodded slowly. "I think we should wait a while. I…I would like for it to be a surprise." Ziva grinned shyly.

Tim smirked. "But you do want to marry me? Someday?"

"Someday," Ziva agreed.

"I can live with that." Tim smiled before stealing another kiss. "I think we should move in together though."

"Move in together?"

"Buy a house, you know."

"A house?"

"Yeah." Tim grinned. "I love you. You love me. We're going to get married one day, and you're having my baby." Tim paused to smile again "My baby… Just think about it? Right now I want to get to work and tell everyone. We can tell everyone right?"

"Yes, of course."

Picking Ziva up, Tim nodded. "Good. I can't wait to see everyone's face." Making his way back to the bedroom, he hummed.

"Are you going to put me down, Motek?" Ziva asked grinning.

"I haven't decided yet. I do need to get dressed."

"Well, I do rather like this outfit." Ziva smirked.

"I do too, but Gibbs will kill me fore coming in this way." Sighing, Tim set Ziva down on the bed. "Clothes it is."

"A pity."

Thirty minutes later, Ziva and Tim walked into the bullpen. Tim was still holding Ziva's hand, a smile still etched on to his face. Tony instantly noticed the couple's smiles.

* * *

"Good morning, Probie?"

"Great morning." Tim agreed.

"Got lucky, huh?"

"Be nice, Tony, or I will withhold your coffee."

"Coffee?" Tony asked, standing.

"Pastries, too," Tim said waving a pink bakery box in front of the other agent.

"Very lucky," Tony muttered, watching as Tim pulled the box away.

"Maybe he's just in a good mood, DiNozzo," Gibbs said striding into the bullpen, accepting the coffee Ziva handed him with a tilt of his head.

"Congratulations, Tim."

"Thanks, Boss." Tim smiled, offering him the pastry box.

"Wait. What the hell is going on?" Tony asked.

"You'll find out as soon as Abby, Ducky and Palmer get here. Ziva and I want to tell you all at once."

"Tell us what, Timmy?" Abby asked bouncing, into the bullpen, Ducky and Palmer in tow.

Tim smiled and wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist.

"Ziva and I would like to tell you that Ziva is pregnant. We can expect an addition in the fall." Tim smiled widely, his initial excitement coming back.

"McBaby!" Tony blurted out laughing.

*whack*

"Aww, Boss!"

Smirking, Gibbs went to kiss Ziva's cheek and clapped Tim's shoulder before heading to his desk. With a smile, he allowed the rest of his team to congratulate the couple.

Abby was the first to reach Tim and Ziva, pulling them both into a giant hug.

"Congratulations you guys! I can't believe you're having a bay. This is totally awesome!" Grinning, she kissed them both on the cheek before going over to Gibbs' disk.

Next came Palmer's awkward congratulations. Giving Ziva a gentle hug and shaking Tim's hand, Palmer stood back to allow Ducky his turn.

"Congratulations to you both," Ducky said in usual fashion, hugging them both. "You'll both make excellent parents."

"Thank you, Ducky." Ziva smiled.

"You are quite welcome, my dear. Just do not forget to make an appointment with your regular doctor."

"Yes of course, Ducky."

Finally Tony was left standing in front of his partners, his usual smirk in place. "Well, looks like my Probie is all grown up. Congratulations, McDaddy."

"Thanks, Tony." Tim chuckled, accepting Tony's hug and teasing with good grace. Stepping back, Tim allowed Ziva a moment alone with Tony.

"You know, when I told you last year to make sure your mystery friend knew to handle with care, I never thought it would lead to all this. I'm glad it's McGee though. He's one of the few men I can trust with you."

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva said hugging her partner tightly "Or should I say Uncle Tony?"

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Uncle. Who else would we ask to be uncle to our child?"

"Well, I think I'm honored."

"As you should be," Ziva said, patting Tony's cheek before returning to her desk.

Turning back to his desk, Tony couldn't help but smile. An uncle. Who would have thought? With a dopey smile to match McGee's, Tony finally returned to his work.

* * *

**So like it? Don't forget there's another chapter!**


	6. Anniversay Surprise

**A/N: Next chapter. Good news is that its up and I really really like it. Bad news though is that my fabulous beta has resigned. I'm very sorry to see her go, but such is life. So if I'm a bit slow, forgive me. Otherwise enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

If there was one thing that Timothy McGee loved more in this world besides his girlfriend and unborn child, it was being able to surprise said girlfriend, Ziva David. Today was their one year anniversary and Tim had the best surprise planned. Knowing the rain would hinder any dinner plans, Tim had set up a romantic candle lit dinner in their new house instead. Using his lunch break, Tim had moved in the new bedroom set he and Ziva had picked out with help from Gibbs and Tony, leaving Abby to run interference. That done, Tim called and placed a dinner order at the French restaurant where he and Ziva had admitted their feeling for each other. Everything was set for tonight, except for one thing. Glancing at his watch, Tim noted that Gibbs was due back any minute from his afternoon coffee run.

At that moment, Gibbs strode into the bullpen, coffee in hand. It looked like it was now or never. Glancing at Ziva's desk-which was thankfully empty-Tim stood.

"Boss? Can I have a minute?"

Quirking a brow, Gibbs nodded. "Sure, McGee. Conference room."

Nodding, Tim followed Gibbs back towards the elevator. "I told Ziva I'd get her from Abby's when lunch was over anyways."

Gibbs nodded his understanding before allowing the elevator doors to close and allowed the car to begin it's descent before flipping on the emergency stop. Looking over at his younger male agent, Gibbs took in Tim's worried expression. Something was definitely up.

"What is it, McGee?"

"Boss, do you remember when I came to ask you permission to continue dating Ziva?"

"Sure. Said you had already been dating for about a month."

"That's right. Well, today's our year anniversary; you know that…" Tim's brow furrowed, unsure how to continue.

"Alright. What has that got to do with me?" After a moment with no response, Gibbs made a small face of annoyance. "Well, spit it out McGee!"

"I'd like permission to marry your daughter, sir." Tim said in a rush. Taking a deep breath Tim raised his eyes to meet Gibbs' "I want your blessing to propose to Ziva. Tonight."

Gibbs stared at McGee. This was big; no wonder the kid had been so quiet the past couple days.

"I called Ziva's Aunt Nettie too. She said yes, but I know that your blessing would mean just as much to Ziva. Me too. And Ziva sees you like her father more than ever. She wants to the name the baby after you if it's a boy and after Kelly if it's a girl. Has she told you that? I know she wanted to…"

*whack*

"Thanks, Boss." Tim said wincing.

Gibbs smirked. "So the move in wasn't really your anniversary present?"

"It's a part of it. I also ordered dinner from _Le Petit Jardin_. Candle lit dinner from the comfort of home. Thought it'd be easier since Ziva's stomach has been so sensitive lately." Reaching into his coat pocket, Tim pulled out a small black box. Handing it to Gibbs for inspection, Tim hoped it would help him in his plight.

"That's good work Tim." Gibbs nodded in approval.

"So I have your blessing?" Tim asked eagerly.

"Yeah, Tim. You've got my blessing," Gibbs said handing the ring box back

"Thanks, Boss. This means so much to me." Tim smiled

"You're welcome, McGee." Smiling, Gibbs flipped the elevator switch back. "Just remember you hurt her, and it's me you'll have to worry about," Gibbs said as he strode out of the elevator.

"Uhm, yes Boss."

Later that night found Tim trying to hold back his excitement, at least while in front of Ziva. Not wanting to rouse suspicion, Tim had told Ziva that he had only ordered dinner in honor of their anniversary. Ziva was left to assume they would be eating at either her apartment or Tim's. After picking up dinner from _Le Petit Jardin_,Tim drove off towards the new house.

The easiest route to the new house started off the same way as the way Tim usually took to get to his apartment. It was only after Tim turned left rather than right at the corner where the coffee shop was that Ziva became hyper aware of what was going on.

"Motek? Where are we going?" she asked, craning her neck to look out the window.

"You'll see." Tim grinned.

"Tim…" Ziva warned.

"Relax, Ziva. You know where we're going. Just take a closer look."

Turning back to the window, Ziva squinted at the passing street signs. Realization hit as Tim pulled into the driveway.

"Welcome home," Tim said, a bit shyly.

"The house?" Ziva asked confused.

"Yeah, the house. I thought it'd be a nice way to spend out anniversary. In the new house. I, uh, had Tony and Gibbs help me set up a few things during lunch today."

Ziva smiled "This is a wonderful surprise, Motek." Leaning over, Ziva kissed him as thunder started to rumble.

"Come on; let's get inside before it starts to pour." Tim said, kissing Ziva one more time before slipping out of the car. Meeting Ziva on the other side of the car, Tim grinned before picking her up. Carrying her bridal style to the front door, Tim laughed as he carried Ziva over the threshold. Setting Ziva down on the single chair in what would be the living room, Tim grinned before dashing back out to the car. Coming back with a medium sized box, Tim placed it on the counter before going to Ziva who had made her way to the kitchen.

"I took the liberty of ordering your favorite, crêpe. Do you think your stomach will be able to handle it?"

"I should be fine, Tim." Ziva smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Ok." Tim nodded, returning the smile as he poured sparkling apple cider into glasses in place of champagne. Knowing that alcohol was not an option for Ziva along with spicier foods, Tim had found alternatives. He wanted to give Ziva the full effect of a romantic dinner, even if it was at home.

Setting up their plates on the small table they had brought from Ziva's apartment earlier in the week, Tim lit a few candles and placed the drinks. Grinning as Ziva brought in the plates, Tim pulled out her chair.

"For you, Ahuvi."

"Thank you, Motek." Kissing his cheek before sitting, Ziva looked around the room. "I can not believe that you arranged dinner for us here."

"Well, I just thought it would be more intimate. Easier too, in case your morning sickness came back. Besides, after we got the keys Monday, I've wanted to really get everything set up here."

"I am excited as well. It will be nice after we move everything in, no?"

"It'll be great. I'm really glad you agreed to all this or I'd still be harassing you."

"Was it really that important to you, Tim?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we agreed not to get married or engaged quite yet, but we're still having a baby together. I want to be a part of everything, start to finish."

"That is very sweet of you."

Shrugging, Tim took a bite of his food, unsure of what to say. He saw it not only as his responsibility, but as a pleasure. The woman he loved was having his baby; how could he not be there for it all?

The rest of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence, the pair enjoying the atmosphere they had created in their new home. After dinner was done, Tim cleared the plates, ignoring Ziva's protests.

"Come on, it's time for the next part. Dessert." Tim grinned as Ziva's eyes lit up. "And yes, I got the crème brûlée."

"You are much too good to me, Timothy McGee." Ziva smiled.

"It's a special occasion."

Serving up dessert, Tim began to wonder exactly how he was going to propose to Ziva. For all his preparation, Tim hadn't been able to choose exactly when he wanted to pop the question. Hoping that inspiration would strike if he continued to go with the flow of things, Tim brought dessert out to Ziva.

"Here we are."

"This looks heavenly."

Tim chuckled. "So glad you like it. Does the baby like it too?"

"Baby, loves it." Ziva grinned.

Watching Ziva enjoy her dessert as he ate his own, Tim couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful, and he was head over heels for her. Thunder suddenly clapped as lightning flashed, illuminating the living/dining room with an eerie white glow. Jumping at the unexpected noise, Tim noticed the rain now pelting the windows.

"Well, that was unexpected."

"Yes, yes it was." Ziva nodded, frowning slightly.

"Are you ok?" Tim asked noticing Ziva's expression and how she was fiddling with her Star of David necklace.

"I am fine. I was just startled, yes?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah that was really loud. Come on, I have something that will get your mind off of it." Standing, Tim went to his record player and started up one of his favorite records.

"Come here," Tim said going back to Ziva, offering his hand.

Taking his hand with a puzzled expression, Ziva stood, allowing Tim to pull her into his arms.

"Dance with me," Tim said softly, slowly leading Ziva around the empty living room.

Leaning her head against his shoulder, Ziva relaxed in Tim's embrace. It was a few moments before Ziva noticed that Tim had begun to sing along with the music, crooning softly in her ear.

"If you want a boxer I will step into the ring for you. And if you want a doctor I'll examine every inch of you. If you want a driver climb inside. Or if you want to take me for a ride, you know you can. I'm your man."

Smiling, Ziva snuggled closer to Tim, letting his voice wash over her. After the song finished, Ziva smiled up at Tim. "That was a lovely song."

"It's one of my favorites, and describes how I feel about you. I was hoping it would give me some courage."

"Courage?"

"Yeah." Pulling away from Ziva, Tim smiled nervously before dropping to one knee. Pulling the black ring box from him pocket, a bit awkwardly, Tim took a deep breath.

"Ziva, I love you. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met and you're the mother of my baby. I know when we talked about marriage you said you wanted the proposal to be a surprise, and I hope this suffices. I asked your Aunt Nettie and Gibbs, and they've both give their blessing. So, Ziva David, will you marry me?"

With utter disbelief splayed across her face, Ziva could only stare at Tim. Tearing her eyes away from her boyfriend, Ziva's eyes fell to the ring. It was gorgeous. Titanium to match her Star of David necklace with a princess cut diamond nestled between two smaller diamonds on the band.

"Ziva?" Tim asked in a strangled voice. "Now would be a good time to say something."

"What? Oh! Yes, yes of course I'll marry you."

Sagging in relief, Tim smiled brightly before standing and pulling Ziva into his arms. Swinging her around and kissing her happily, Tim slid the ring on her finger.

"God, you scared me for a minute there."

"I am sorry, Tim. It was a perfect surprise, though. Did you really ask my Aunt Nettie and Gibbs for their blessings?"

"Yeah. I wanted to do t his properly." Tim grinned.

Ziva kissed him again. "Thank you."

"Can I show you one last thing?"

"More surprises?" Ziva asked.

"You know how rare it is for me to get the drop on you. I enjoy it when it happens." Tim shrugged.

"Very well, what is your last surprise?"

"The bedroom, has been set up for us," Tim said leading Ziva towards the stairs.

"Is that so?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

"It is."

"We should make the best of it then." Jumping up into Tim's arms Ziva laughed as Tim carried her up to christen their new master bedroom. It truly was a wonderful anniversary.

* * *

**So I hope you liked that, my next chapter with any luck will be up within the next week and a half or so. *fingers crossed***


	7. Fight

**A/N: Hello my darling readers! Merry Belated Christmas! :) ****Ok first do you know how hard it is to write angst, when you're not feeling very angsty? Very! Second this is my first chapter without my phenomenal beta, so go easy on me. Feel free to message me if there are any glaringly obvious errors in grammar and such. Third, loathe as I am to admit it Jenna & the diner featured in the chapter are not mine. I borrowed them from the movie _Waitress. _****A fabulous movie.**Other than that, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Timothy McGee was not a man who usually ran from his feelings, usually the young man did his best to face emotions head on; that was not happening this time. Frowning as he pushed harder on the gas pedal and shifted gears, McGee did his best to urge his car faster and not irritate his shoulder. Glancing at his mirrors McGee noticed that it looked like he was trying to out run the storm clouds hanging over D.C., all for the sake of some clarity. Smiling sardonically McGee shook his head; it really was at the oddest moments the author in him popped up. At least there was no one else on this road, even if it was the middle of the day.

An hour later the frustrated special agent pulled into the dirt parking lot of a diner. Lulu's Pies as the sign proclaimed it was decidedly bright and cheerful and nowhere near McGee's mood but he needed to stop before his shoulder rebelled against him completely. Besides it wasn't as though he was planning on returning to D.C. any time soon. There was just too much that needed to be sorted out in his head.

Ziva.

Him and Ziva.

Him, Ziva and L.A.

Groaning in frustration, Tim let his head hit the steering wheel. How had all of this spiraled out of control so quickly? Images started to flash in his mind, answers to the silent question. The sudden beeping of his phone drew Tim from his progressively darkening thoughts. Opening the new message, Tim stared at the text for a full minute.

-Where are you?-

Such a simple question, and yet Tim couldn't bring himself to respond. Ziva would be fuming with no response, but right now Tim couldn't bring himself to care. Tossing his phone into the cup holder Tim exited the Porsche, heading into the diner. Propelling himself to a booth, Tim did his best to ignore that the inside of the diner was just as cheerful as the outside. Sitting with a relieved sigh, Tim rested his head back against the booth.

"Can I help you?"

Looking over Tim saw a woman in her early thirties with bright hazel eyes. Blinking, startled Tim opened his mouth but nothing came out. Clearing his throat he tried once more.

"Uh, yeah. Coffee please."

"That is?" Jenna, if the name tag was anything to go by, asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Comin' right up."

Nodding Tim sat back once more, his mind instantly going back to the event of the past two weeks. The first week had started of normally enough. No new case which meant catching up on paperwork for the team. Everything was fine until Vance had appeared on the catwalk and silently beckoned Gibbs up, who twenty minutes later summoned Tim.

***flashback***

"You wanted to see me?" Tim asked walking into the Director's office.

"Take a seat Agent McGee." Vance said turning from the images he and Gibbs had been viewing on the plasma.

Looking from Vance to Gibbs, Tim slowly sat at the conference table.

"What do you know about the Allen case, McGee?" Vance asked.

"Allen Case? Uh, I know it's a Special Ops case. Eric and Nell called me and Abby to see if we had seen some code they were having difficulty with. I guess the victim, Allen, was some kind of computer genius and got mixed up with the wrong people. At least those were the words Callen used."

"Had you seen the codes or whatever before?" Gibbs asked.

"Not that exact coding, Boss. I've seen something similar, when I was at MIT. It was supposed to be for some kind of universal electric key. A master key for any kind of electronic lock. An interesting concept, it would have been a hacker's dream come true; but not possible at the time. The technology just wasn't up to par yet. Laptops were new and heavy, and wireless connections only a faraway possibility. Today's hackers are much more sophisticated. I mean wi-fi is available almost anywhere, and real hackers are only slowed momentarily by basic passwords and such. Really all you'd need…."

*whack*

"Gibbs, was that really necessary?" Vance asked frowning.

"Yep."

With another frown Vance returned his attention back to Tim. "Do you remember who wrote the coding for the 'key'?"

"Uhm…Davis I think his name was. Chris Davis."

"How well did you know him?"

"Not very. We had a few classes together, and he asked me to look over his coding once. For the key."

"Did you?"

"Yes, sir. He told me what he wanted to do with it, the key I mean, got mad when I told him it wasn't really possible. For it to work it'd have to be uploaded on to the computer he wanted to use or he'd need to be able to plug in externally."

"Do you know if he continued working on the key?"

"I'm not sure. Like I said he got mad at me when I told him his key wasn't really possible, stopped talking to me. What does this have to do with the Allen case?"

"David Allen and Chris Davis are one in the same. The key you were talking about is very real, and has been used. "

"Really?"

"Mr. Beal and Miss Jones have determined there is a kill switch of sorts written within the program, but have yet to put all the pieces of the code together. Their main focus is locating the laptops Allen installed his key on. What we need to know if you could find a way to shut this program down from the inside. "

"Sure if I can get a copy of the program I can…No?" Tim asked confused by Vance's shaking head."

***end flashback***

Tim looked up startled once more when his coffee was placed in front of him along with a slice of pie. Gibbs would kill him if he knew how much Tim was letting his guard down in a strange place.

"I didn't order this." Tim said slowly.

Jenna smiled "You looked like you could use it. Pick-Me-Up Pie, today's special. On the house."

"Thanks." Tim smiled faintly.

"So what's got you all down and out, that you're all the way out here?"

"Just needed to get away from D.C. for a while." Tim shrugged.

Jenna quirked a no nonsense brow, "Looks more like you're runnin'."

"Maybe I am."

"What happened?"

"My girlfriend and I got into a fight, two weeks ago before I left for business. Both said some stuff we didn't mean, at least I did. I thought we'd be able to work things out when I got back, after we had time to cool off. She saw my shoulder and it set her off again. I couldn't take anymore, so I left."

Jenna nodded sympathetically. "It happens, fights, but you can't run away. You gotta face them head on."

"Yeah. I know it just hurt hearing what she said."

"What was the fight about? If you don't mind my askin' that is."

***flashback***

"We can't risk sending you a copy of the program. McGee. It could compromise the case. You'll need to fly out to L.A. and be read into the case." Vance said. "You leave 0600 tomorrow."

"By myself?" Tim asked, surprised.

"That a problem, Mah-gee?" Gibbs asked.

"N-no Boss. Guess I'm just used to us going out in pairs, to L.A."

"If you're sure." Gibbs drawled.

""Yeah Boss." Tim nodded. Ziva was going to kill him.

"Take the rest of the day of Agent McGee, pack anything you think you'll need for about a week's stay. We're hoping it won't take that long, but just in case." Vance cut in, nodding his dismissal.

"Yes Director." Tim said, leaving quietly.

"He ready for this?" Vance asked turning back to Gibbs.

"Wouldn't have let him go otherwise, Leon." Gibbs said heading for the door too.

"Let's hope you're right, Gibbs."

Jogging down the stair, Gibbs caught sight of Tim at his desk. "You still here McGee?"

"Just finishing this up, Boss."

"Alright. After that you get out of here." Gibbs said nodding.

"Where are you going Probie?" Tony asked looking between Gibbs and Tim.

"L.A." Tim answered quickly, distracted.

"L.A.?" Ziva repeated. "By yourself?"

"Yeah." Tim said looking up from his computer finally, meeting Ziva's eyes.

"Why?" Ziva asked standing.

"Help out on a case. Eric and Nell ran into some coding problems."

Tony scoffed coughing something that sounded suspiciously like geek but Ziva was another matter.

"Why are you going though? Surely they can send someone else."

"Didn't realize I needed your permission to send one of my agents somewhere, Agent David." Gibbs said looking up from his desk.

Ziva deflated visibly. "Of course Gibbs. I was just curious; we usually go to Los Angeles in pairs."

Gibbs shot her a look but nodded before returning to his paperwork.

Finishing what he needed at his desk McGee shut everything down and grabbed his backpack.

"Ok I'm out of here Boss. Tony don't do anything to my desk. I'll see you guys in a few days. Ziva, walk out with me?"

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Go."

Standing Ziva followed Tim to the elevator ignoring Tony's call of, "Don't be too long now."

Waiting impatiently for the elevator to start up, Ziva reached out and flicked the emergency stop almost instantly.

"Hey." Tim said softly reaching for Ziva. "Relax huh? I'll only be gone a few days; even still I'm going in a mostly advisory role."

"I do not understand what that means."

"Means I'm probably not even going to leave the office. I'm there mostly to help Nell and Eric with computer stuff. It's a very slim chance I'll be in the field."

"But there is still a chance, and you will not have us to have your six." Ziva snapped.

"I know. I trust the L.A. team though." Tim shrugged. "Besides I'm not totally helpless Ziva. I'm a trained agent too. I'll be back before you know it."

"I do not like it."

"I know but sometimes you get orders, Ziva. You may not like them, but you follow them. That's why they're called 'orders'. "

"Do not use my own words against me, Tim!"

"They're accurate."

"I do not care!"

"Ziva! You need to calm down. Neither of us likes this, but we don't have a choice in the matter. I'm going to L.A. for a few days to help on a case. If go into the field I'll be fine. I need you to trust me, trust the L.A. team to have my back, like you and Tony and Gibbs would. There's nothing to worry about." Reaching over Tim switched the elevator back on, thinking everything had been resolved.

"I can not…" Ziva said softly.

"Can not what?" Tim asked slowly as the elevator doors opened, depositing the pair on the ground floor.

"Trust the L.A. team. I do not know them, and neither do you." Ziva said voice tight with emotion.

"Then trust me Ziva. Nothing's going to happen." Tim responded trying to reason with his girlfriend.

"I can not do that Tim…"

"You can't trust me?" Tim asked astonished.

"No that is not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I am saying that I can not blindly place trust in people I have only met in MTAC and only spoken to on the phone."

"What about me? You can't trust my faith in them? You trust me to watch your back here in D.C., to go to secret dance lessons with, to sleep with, but not to go to L.A. by myself? I can't believe it!" Letting out a frustrated sigh Tim faced Ziva, face stony. "I'm leaving for Los Angeles in the morning with or without your blessing. When you've decided weather or not to really trust me, give me a call." Turning away Tim walked as fast as he could to the parking lot, ignoring the twisting feeling in his stomach.

***end flashback***

"That was our first big fight." Tim said with a small chuckle. "Four months into a relationship with one of the most volatile people I know, and that was our first fight. Not too shabby, huh?"

"Did she call you?" Jenna asked as Tim took a bite of his pie.

"Oh man…this is amazing." Closing his eyes to savor the tastes, Tim nodded. "Yeah she called, about 10 minutes after I had gotten shot in the shoulder. We're uh, both cops. Turns out I did have to go out into the field to get the master computer. Some goon tried to stop up from leaving, went a little overboard with his gun. I caught one in my shoulder. Against my better judgment I told her what happened. That set her off again. So when I came home today, not only was I an ass, but a liar too."

"You know chances are she was just scared for ya. Just didn't wanna admit to it."

"Maybe." Tim shrugged noncommittally.

"Go home. Apologize." Jenna said.

"Me apologize?" Tim asked incredulous. "Why would I apologize?"

"You said yourself that you were sorry for what you had said to this Ziva. Tell her, not me. 'Sides it doesn't look as if you want to let her go any time soon."

"No, I don't want to let her go." Tim all but mumbled.

"So get goin' then! Give her a chance to talk too. Don't be all confrontational like and the pair of you might get somewhere."

Tim nodded, standing slowly. "Yeah you're right. I don't want to lose her. Thanks Jenna." Placing some money on the table, Tim made a break for his car.

Picking up his phone he responded to Ziva's text. -On my way home. Can we talk?-

Resolve set, Tim sped back to D.C., arriving at Ziva's apartment in record time. Orange calla lily in hand, Tim knocked on Ziva's door. Not giving Ziva a chance to say anything, Tim pulled her into his arms.

"Before you say anything, just let me say this, ok? I'm sorry. I know I'm breaking a rule, but it's a crap rule. I shouldn't have said what I did. I over reacted, and I'm sorry."

"I am sorry too. I was scared and took it out on you." Ziva said face buried against Tim's shoulder.

"Are we ok then?" Tim asked softly.

Ziva nodded not trusting her voice.

"Well then, this is for you." Presenting the flower to Ziva, Tim accepted her kiss of thanks before pulling her back into his embrace.

"I still feel as if I ought to make things up to you properly, but my shoulder would only get in the way. What do you say to a movie and dinner of your choosing?" Tim asked.

"I think I will take that. For now. You may gravel later." Ziva smirked.

"It's groveling, Ziva, I can grovel later. I accept your terms." Kissing Ziva, happy this was now behind them Tim pulled his girlfriend into her apartment, eager to start their reconciliation.

* * *

**Phew. Longest chapter yet, I think. Just in time for the New Year too. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R please and thank you. See you next year :D**


End file.
